


Not Again

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, OOC?, Other, Possible Spoilers, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: A quiet moment after the aftermath of a fight gone wrong.
Kudos: 4





	Not Again

The smell of freshly turned earth. The acidic cold of the wind. I could still feel the tears at the edge of my eyes. We didn’t have a choice. We couldn’t just leave him out in the open. Eyes always gazing up at the sky, His last words on his lips. Even now, Just remembering it, I felt sick in my gut. Beau was staring down the road where the others had been taken. The silence spell was gone now along with our dear friends. Nott was close by staring down at the ground before getting up. She had only just stopped crying.

“We’ve got to go…” Beau looked back then. The panic and pain in her face… I had never seen her like this.

“Go where?”

“After them. We’ve got to find out where they took them… Then we can plan.” Nott started walking but she was wobbling. Then I realized her flask was empty. Nott was drunk. Beau knew it too and knelt down.

“Nott no. We can’t… Not yet… We’re… We’re hurt and… We’ve got to heal. You’ve got to be sober. Do you want to get caught with them?”

“But the longer we wait the more time they have to hurt them! I don’t want to lose them like we did Molly!” Beau bit her lip then trying to breathe but we saw the tears falling.

“I don’t either Nott… But we’ve got to be smart about this… We can’t just charge in like this.”

“And why not?” Beau looked at me then. I was covered in dirt from helping her dig the shallow grave. I got to my feet and went forward.

“Why the hell can’t we? Nott is right. The longer we wait, The more likely it is that he’s going to kill the others… We can’t wait.”

“Caleb, Did you not just see what he did!? He took down Molly! Our strongest! And now… You want to go in there halfcocked!?”

“Well at least we’d have a Chance!!!” Beau froze then. I could feel the sparks on my fingers as everything started coming out of me. I couldn’t hold it all back anymore. All of the anger and pain. The sorrow. Not another. I swore that when I ran. I wouldn’t lose anyone else dear to me and yet… I just had. We couldn’t even save him.

“We have a chance…. On the way. There might be others. We have to try… For him. For them. We can’t…. I can’t lose anyone else Beau. Do you understand that?” I was keeping my voice level but I knew she could hear it.

“Caleb…” She sighed then and came close and got my shoulder.

“I understand…” Nott nodded then and just hugged me. I hugged her back letting the tears I had been holding back fall. We were all so scared but at least together, We had a chance to get them back.


End file.
